the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Grandpa Jared
'Grandpa Jared '''is the sixth episode of the twenty-third season. Plot Three days after Maroon and Tye are taken down and the stuffed animals arrived back in Stuffedgomery, the stuffed animals are looking to have a good day at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. Everything seems to be good as a lot of the stuffed animals have recovered from the situation. The stuffed animals are having a talk while they are eating lunch prepared by Tito and say that it was great to be rescued and that they are glad they are still here. Milo is eating a sandwich and savoring it and wants the stuffed animals to have a great day and he hopes that nothing will go wrong, Tito hopes the same as well but he tells Milo that you can never know what will happen… Then Milo wonders what Tito is asking about but Tito says to never mind that and Milo begins to finish his lunch. Once lunchtime is over, the stuffed animals are looking to have a great day after the events of getting captured before getting rescued but then the mailman arrives at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and he is delivering the mail for the day. Tito goes to collect the mail and Milo comes with him, hoping to help him out in the duty. After three mails, Tito gets to the last one where letters read "Jared Watson" are written on the front. Milo gets shocked and Tito wonders why, that is until Tito finds out that Jared is his grandfather who can't seem to agree with Milo on absolutely anything. Both Tito and Milo arrive back inside the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and they go to read the letter from Milo's grandfather, Jared. Milo reads it and it looks like his grandfather Jared would like to see him and his friends for the day but Milo is worried about going out to see his grandfather who can hardly get along with him at all: however, Tito and the other stuffed animals have a plan for Jared and tell Milo that they should see him. Bedtime Bear and the stuffed animals go inside the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters' limo to see Milo's grandfather Jared and since it says he lives somewhere in Stuffedgomery, the stuffed animals take off to the address where Jared lives. Soon, the stuffed animal crew arrive at where Jared lives and wonder which house he lives in and they soon find out as it is right behind them. Jared welcomes the stuffed animals to his humble home and says that he would love to enjoy their company and that it is a pleasure to meet all of Milo's friends who Milo talks to his father and uncle about. The stuffed animals aren't pleased to meet Jared even though he appears to be welcoming them to his house nicely but the stuffed animals wonder how long that will last but then remember their plan and they accept into walking into Jared's house. Jared appears happy to show them the tour of his home and says that he would like to serve them with a pleasant meal for coming all the way to his house to answer the mail sent. He goes off to get some chocolate cake as a snack for the stuffed animals and then they announce the plan to bring him over to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters that night and that it will be a treat for Jared, Milo isn't so sure about inviting him there but the stuffed animals go along with their plan. Jared gets the chocolate cake and then comes back with a chocolate cake for all of them and tells them to enjoy it but not to rush as he would like to talk to his grandson for a moment. He asks Milo about his house and Milo says it is great but Jared isn't so sure as he doesn't know how to get along with his grandson and says that it probably isn't as great as Milo says it is, Bedtime Bear bangs his fork against the table and Jared then backs out and says that he's sure it's okay and continues to talk. Once the stuffed animals and Milo's grandfather Jared finish talking and eating chocolate cake, the stuffed animals decide for Jared to come over to the headquarters that nigh and Jared thinks it'll be an excellent idea. The stuffed animals head off in their limo while Jared goes to take the Stuffedgomery Bus Line for the night to go to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters as he doesn't know where it is located. Later on that night Jared comes to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters where Antonio welcomes him with open arms and announces that if he ever lays a hand on any of his friends or Milo, that he won't be lasting long in the Population of Plush. Antonio enters the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters with Jared and welcomes him to his friends' humble home where Bedtime Bear welcomes Milo's grandfather, well not-so with open arms… Bedtime Bear shows him the tour of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and will show him where he sleeps later after dinner which Tito is currently cooking. The blue teddy bear then sits down with Jared to tell him a little bit about himself and Milo's paternal grandfather shares a lot more to the owner of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. Once done, Tito has finished making the dinner: tortellini. At the kitchen table, the stuffed animals and Jared look to enjoy a delicious dinner. Jared tries to talk things over with them but a lot of them just continue on eating. After the dinner is finished by everyone, Bedtime Bear shows the guest where he will be sleeping for the night. Though Jared thinks he will get a nice bedroom, he is surprised when Bedtime Bear walks him upstairs and he is shown to his bed in the attic. Thinking it all must be a bit of a mistake for where he's sleeping, Bedtime Bear tells him it is anything but and leaves the attic looking to get ready for bed. Jared however notices that the attic is a bit too cold in which Bedtime Bear throws Jared his suitcase where his blue hooded jacket is inside which he is able to put on and he gets ready to get some rest. When Jared appears to be all asleep, the stuffed animals look to surprise him with the craziness of nighttime: they all sneak up slowly and El gives him a fright with a boo. Jared takes down the hood off the hooded jacket and looks around but sees that no stuffed animal is to be seen and goes back to bed. El, however hides under Jared's bed and sends out his second cousin CL to give him a bit of a fright. CL creeps up on Jared and touches his hood on the blue hooded jacket: Jared looks around but CL disappears to the other side of the bed in which CL gives him a fright when he is on the other side of the bed. The two monkey cousins disappear in the dark while Milo's grandfather Jared looks to get back to a goodnight's rest: however, it seems to be impossible as Plan C is in action and owner Bedtime Bear looks to frighten him for good. Suddenly a shadow of a panda bear appears when Jared awakes but doesn't see anything but Tito is right behind him, looking to get back to sleep, however a certain polar bear pulls down the hood on Jared's hoodie and he looks around but no one seems to be there. Bedtime Bear suddenly gets a devious smile in which he comes out from under Jared's bed in clown face paint as he holds up a flashlight; he gives him a scare by making silly clown faces with the flashlight making him look quite spooky. Jared then wakes up and takes off his blue hooded jacket, puts it in his suitcase and leaves the attic thinking the stuffed animals are a bunch of maniacs, he then states that he's never coming back and as leaving, the stuffed animals turn on the lights in the attic with a successful plan well done. While Jared runs all the way back to his house, the stuffed animals are pleased and then head back to bed. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Antonio Bear *Milo Watson *Jared Watson *Jonathan *GPS Lady *Jeremy Watson (''mentioned) *Jeffrey Watson (mentioned) *Laurel Cat (mentioned) *Marie Cat (mentioned) *Maroon Dragon (mentioned) *Tye Rex (mentioned) Category:Season 23 episodes Category:Episodes